1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit quad flat packages and particularly to quad flat packages that include a heat sink with bumpers. More particularly, the invention relates to quad flat packages with removable heat sink bumpers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quad flat integrated circuit packages are known in the art. Moreover, it is known to attach heat sinks with bumpers to the quad flat packages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,359 to Muto et al. discloses a quad flat package that includes a heat-radiating metal plate having bumpers formed at the four corners thereof as a unitary structure. Typically, the bumpers on a quad flat package remain with the package to protect the package leads from damage during handling.
Unfortunately, in conventional quad flat packages, the bumpers take up critical space on a circuit board to which the quad flat package is mounted. The space used by the bumpers could be better used by other components or to reduce the size of the board.
The present invention overcomes the above-recited disadvantage by providing a quad flat package having removable heat sink bumpers. According to the invention, a heat sink for a quad flat package comprises a heat-radiating plate and a plurality of removable bumpers attached to the plate. An area of reduced thickness is disposed at the junction between each bumper and the plate to facilitate removal of the plurality of bumpers from the plate. Preferably, each bumper includes an alignment feature for engaging a complementary feature formed on one of a mounting substrate and a test fixture.
According to one aspect of the invention, the plate is generally square and the plurality of bumpers includes a plurality of bumper hangers and a bumper head coupled to each bumper hanger. The bumper hangers are attached to the plate and extends outwardly from the plate along a diagonal of the plate. The bumper heads include an alignment feature. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of bumpers includes four bumpers, with one bumper attached to each corner of the plate and extending outwardly along a diagonal of the plate. The alignment feature preferably includes an aperture formed in each bumper head.